youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/BeamNg Pro
This interview was conducted via email on June 11, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy. ---- BeamNg Pro is a Belarusian YouTuber with over 76,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered it in 2011 :) Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * I think it was a music video. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * My first game was Counter Strike 1.6 lol :) Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * Many many many videos, I think more then 20,000+. Q5: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * My first YouTuber that I liked most was SlivkiShow. Q6: Who influence you to start uploading YouTube videos?﻿ * I started doing it for myself, I started doing videos about BeamNG, because I was watching videos of Kryton :) Q7: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I think it's going down. Q8: How did you come up with BeamNg Pro as your YouTube channel name? * BeamNGDrive = BeamNgPro, meaning BeamNG.drive Professional YouTube video maker :D Q9: Was BeamNg Pro your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * No, my first name was Lakey. Q10: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * All BeamNg community :) Q11: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * I don't know, I think this - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjPODlDMst0, but there are many cool videos :D Q12: What is your favorite game? * My favorite game is BeamNG.drive lol :) Q13: Do you play games in your free time that you don't record and upload? * Yeah, I play different games like Euro Truck Simulator 2 Rocket League, GTA V, Project Cars :) Q14: How many video games do you own? * Many, In Steam - 100+, In Origin - 5 games (battlefields, battlefront, etc.) :) Q15: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * Yeah, I like watching my own videos ;D Q16: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * I don't know, maybe see comments and answer ;) Q17: What made you want to upload mostly BeamNG.drive videos? * I like this game the most, and there is no difficulty to record cool crashes :D Q18: What is your favorite vehicle in BeamNG.drive? * I like the ETK 800 Series. Q19: Will you ever upload a Facecam or Face Reveal video? * IDK, but it will be cool, I think :D Q20: You currently have over 28,800 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * No, I never thought ;D Q21: You currently have uploaded 166 videos, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Yeah, "many videos = many subscribers" :D Q22: Currently your most viewed video has over 800,000 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * Yeah, but now my record is 860,000, and I never thought that would happen :D Q23: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * I want to be a car mechanic because I like cars, and I want to hit 1 million views! :D Q24: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * Firstly I wanted to hit 10,000 subs :D Q25: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I think more then 100 years :D Q26: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube video? * I think I will do videos as long as I can. Q27: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * No, but maybe I will go :D Q28: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Never stop, do what you can. Q29: What is the future for you and your channel? * I want to get rich 100,000 subs and buy my dream car :) Q30: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * No, that's the first one :) Category:YouTube Interviews